Fiebre
by Kay More
Summary: Tras un día de lluvia caótico, Ranma cae muy enfermo, Akane tiene que lidiar con él ya que la familia Tendo está ausente No todo sera fácil para ella, mucho menos tener que lidiar también con otras prometidas, que con la misma enfermedad de Ranma.


Fiebre.

.

.

.

Ranma acababa de pisar el decimoquinto charco. Éste era más profundo que los demás y el pie había quedado sumergido casi hasta su tobillo. La sensación de escalofrío inundó su cuerpo y espalda, y refunfuñó, y maldijo por infinita vez.

Aquella tarde había sido todo un desastre para él, todo había ido en contra de sus deseos personales y ahora se encontraba convertido en chica, completamente helado y empapado, y no había conseguido nada, nada de lo que había planeado hacer para el día de hoy.

Se había propuesto desde en la mañana hacer ejercicio, pero el cielo nublado, que no era un impedimento jamás para entrenar lo fue. Le había dicho Kasumi que seguro que llovería, Ranma la ignoró y decidió entrenar. Cuando llevaba cerca de media hora comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna que no le asustó, si le convirtió en chica, pero lo que le causó una inquietud fue recordar que no había hecho ni pisca de tarea. Apenas era sábado, sí, pero la tarea sería para el lunes y los domingos no abrían la biblioteca. Entonces decidió encaminarse hacia su mochila, revisar (con mala letra y borrones) que su tarea consistía en un trabajo de investigación. Sí, tendría que ir a la biblioteca.

Dejó de llover cerca de las dos de la tarde, y aunque Akane le había advertido que era mejor que no fuera, ya que seguro llovería con ferocidad, el insolente de Ranma tampoco la escuchó. Bueno, no hay que juzgarlo demasiado, digamos que Ranma simplemente es un rebelde que no le gusta seguir las órdenes, mucho menos si viene de una chica, y aún mucho menos si esa chica es Akane.

Así, con el orgullo de no pedirle la tarea a Akane, se fue a la biblioteca del centro de Nerima. Trataba de conseguir un libro acerca del tema, cuando en un segundo, un cuerpo voluptuoso y joven se recargó sobre su espalda. Shampoo.

- ¡Nihao, Ranma! – chilló a sus espaldas con un libro de cocina – Shampoo se siente tan dichosa de verte, y en tarde de sábado. ¿Verdad que vendrás a comer a mi cafetería? Cocinaré solo para ti.

- Yo…- tartamudeó él, sintiéndola cada vez más repegada – no…no creo, la verdad, Shampoo. Sucede que tengo que hacer esto, ¿Ves? – completó mostrándole el libro por fin encontrado. Shampoo sonrió con descaro.

- Ranma no tiene porqué hacer ésas tonterías. Porque tú te casarás con Shampoo, y viviremos del Cat Café. Estudiar no es necesario, cariño…

Y Shampoo se acercó a la boca del chico, y él, en un súbito pánico, puso la portada del ejemplar en su rostro.

- ¡No puedo! Además debo volver para cenar en la casa. Desde en la mañana todos salieron y fueron a los manantiales. No volverán hasta el domingo por la noche. No me parece justo que Akane haga la cena sola, ¿ves?

- ¿Ranma y la mujer violenta estar solos todo el fin de semana? – gruñó Shampoo, y Ranma se sobresaltó ante ésa mirada gatúbela y demoniaca.

- Tuvimos que quedarnos por nuestra tarea. Nada importante. Bueno…yo – dijo tratando se zafarse del brazo de Shampoo - ¡Tengo que irme!

- ¡Aaaah, no! – lo sostuvo con firmeza – tú no te quedarás con Akane Tendo todo el fin de semana. Shampoo no estar de acuerdo.

Ranma quiso contestarle que le importaba un comino su ridícula aprobación, pero jamás se había sentido cómodo retando a las muchachas. Shampoo era peligrosa y vengativa, y rechazarla quizá solo aumentaría su deseo frenético de emparejarse con él. Además las represalias hacia Akane serían un hecho. De eso él no tenía duda, y quería un fin de semana normal. Sólo él, haciendo su tarea, quizás Akane a su lado viendo la televisión, o ella encerrada en su cuarto y él entrenando en el dojo. Lo más tranquilo del mundo. ¿Pero desde cuándo un solo día de su condenada vida era tranquilo?

Suspiró pensando que quizá le llevaría toda la tarde convencer a la amazona que se alejara de él, así que cayó en lo más bajo de lo bajo.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso no es ése gato enorme, el que siempre nos molesta, el que viene hacia acá? – preguntó mirando súbitamente hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¿Dónde está?

Y así, con suma habilidad se había brincado algunos estantes de la biblioteca, había pasado por el corredor de empleados, se había metido en la sección de libros viejos 

y colado al cuarto de cacharros y basura literaria, y de ahí, escapó por la ventana hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Al menos ya tenía el libro, después tendría que pagarlo, gracias a la buena voluntad de la china por quererlo llevar a comer a la fuerza a su café, pero valía la pena. Por otro lado, se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Shampoo que él y Akane estarían solos en la casa todo el fin de semana. Seguro lo iría a buscar allá y con la lluvia no podría ni quedarse en algún jardín o bosque a hacer su tarea. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Continuó su trayecto hasta que llegó a la avenida principal, ahí se encontró con lo que más miedo le dio, el maestro Happosaii, en plena faena de asaltar una sofisticada tienda de lencería, apareció frente a él.

No hay que describir con detalles lo que sucedió después, basta con mencionar que Ranma quedó adolorido, golpeado, muy mojado y molesto. El maestro había dicho que la chica pelirroja que estaba con él era su cómplice, y que ella se ponía todos los modelitos que él robaba, a su vez los vendía, y que él solo era un pobre ancianito que hacía lo que le ordenaba, porque aquella mujer fatal pelirroja, lo explotaba vilmente. Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, alegando que a su edad, el no podría trabajar, y por eso estaba al servicio de aquella miserable mujer, que además, seguramente se vengaría de él porque acababa de revelar su delictivo secreto. Las empleadas de la tienda y varias clientas se arrojaron sobre ella, y aunque era fuerte, no pudo contra todas. Por supuesto que atrás ya venía una oleada de chicas enfurecidas, y también las recibió a ellas. Happosaii huyó en un momento de distracción de Ranma, y él, aparte de ser interrogado en la estación de policía y torturado, terminó yéndose a casa por falta de pruebas.

Maldiciendo su destino caminó hasta la casa de los Tendo, donde su trayecto ya había ido acompañado de camiones que pasaban a empaparlo, de vientos helados, el libro…pues simplemente se perdió entre la catástrofe. Estaba muy enojado, pero las fuerzas que ahora no tenía evitaba que se sobre esforzara más en maldecir a su aprovechado maestro, incluso a él mismo por haber salido. "Le hubiera hecho caso a Akane…total, qué más daba si me pasaba otro apunte".

En cambio el panorama de Akane era muy distinto, se encontraba con un delicioso suéter de lana, frente al televisor, casi terminando su tarea y con una rica taza de 

chocolate caliente y bombones. Todo era perfecto para una tarde tan terriblemente lluviosa como aquella. Sin embargo, a la muchacha le preocupaba Ranma. Había salido testarudamente aún cuando ella le advirtió que una tormenta se acercaba, que también era inútil que fuese a la biblioteca si ella ya tenía el proyecto avanzado. Pero cuando escucha Ranma Saotome a alguien…

- Ése Ranma, torpe. Seguro que se quedó en la biblioteca a terminar su ensayo, porque no se ha aparecido para nada – dijo para sí – ni siquiera me va a ayudar a hacer la cena. ¡Ya son casi las cinco! Como es esto posible…

Justo como lo invocó, Ranma entró en el comedor, hecho completamente una sopa, con una cara de pocos amigos que rara vez se le veía.

- ¡Ranma! ¡mira como vienes, te lo advertí…como!

- Ya cállate, Akane – le espetó él malhumorado - ¿Qué no ves como me ha ido? Lo que menos quiero es un sermón, puedes ahorrártelo.

- Vaya – se burló ella – iba en realidad a decirte que lo mejor es que te preparara un baño, pero ya que eres tan autosuficiente y lo que menos necesitas es de mí, puedes preparártelo tú.

- Pues no haré semejante cosa – le discutió Ranma – solo me cambiaré y me secaré con una toalla. ¿Ves? Ya estoy seco. Quiero entrenar ahora sí un poco, antes de bañarme.

- Sería mejor que te bañaras ya – insistió ella – vas a enfermarte.

- ¡Claro que…achú! – estornudó – estoy bien, ¿qué no me ves…? ¡achú! ¡Rayos!

- Ya te resfriaste.

- Es sólo porque sigo mojado. Ya verás que cuando me seque se… ¡ACHÚ!

- Sí, seguro – se mofó Akane dirigiendo la cara hacia la televisión – pues como quieras.

Ranma se dirigió hacia su habitación y se cambió, ya no estaba mojado y con un vaso de agua caliente volvió a ser normal. Quizá si hubiera sido más fácil meterse a la ducha y listo, pero aún estaba muy molesto por su travesía de hace rato, necesitaba descargarse entrenando. Así fue, y cada vez que lanzaba una patada o un puñetazo estornudaba y sentía que la garganta se le cerraba más y más. También la cabeza le dolía, y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado como de plomo. Se molestó aún más por ser tan débil y siguió haciendo ejercicio, pero aunque lo hacía con esfuerzo, la energía se le acababa más y más.

Llegó un momento en que cayó de rodillas en la loza de madera, no pudo más. La cara le ardía enormemente y todo le daba vueltas. Se levantó como pudo, agarrándose de las paredes y se fue a su habitación a recostarse un rato.

Akane cambió el televisor de canal varias veces hasta que se hartó. Había llegado la hora de hacer la cena y ni rastro de Ranma. Supuso que con lo mal que le había ido no tenía mucho sentido ir ahora al mercado y cocinar, así que pensó que ordenar algo estaría muy bien, así no saldrían de casa y había que aprovechar la ausencia de autoridad por ahora. Se levantó un poco extrañada de su lugar, no había escuchado ya los estornudos de Ranma y tampoco los golpes en el dojo. Tampoco lo creyó capaz de estar fuera, así que lo fue a buscar a su cuarto.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Estás aquí? Quisiera preguntarte que te gustaría cenar…ya sé que estás molesto pero, oye, tenemos que comer algo. ¿Pediremos una pizza? ¿Ranma?

Encontró a Ranma acostado en su colchón boca abajo, Akane puso cara de desaprobación. ¡Dormido a las cinco treinta! ¡Qué desfachatez! Y ni siquiera le había avisado. Qué tontos eran los hombres. Además, ni bien había entrenado media hora y ya se había cansado. Qué tontería.

- Oye Ranma… - le llamó Akane - ¡Despierta! Ayúdame con la cena, después podrás dormirte. Ranma… ¡Ranma!

Entonces algo en la mente de Akane captó su atención: Ranma estaba volteado boca abajo, no a pata suelta como siempre lo hacía, roncando profundamente, además, su respiración era agitada y no tenía precisamente la expresión de estar teniendo un sueño placentero.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Estás fingiendo? ¡Ranma! – lo movió del hombro, pero el muchacho no se movió. – Oye, oye…

Quiso jalarle una mejilla para que despertara y entonces lo notó. Ranma tenía el rostro muy caliente, demasiado. Era cierto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía algunas perlas de sudor en la frente. El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco. Era completamente lógico y evidente que tenía fiebre, pero… había sido una mojada bajo la lluvia, sí, pero… ¿No era eso demasiado? No, él no se había bañado y encima de eso se fue a entrenar.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Despertarlo a la fuerza y darle algún medicamento? Ni siquiera se movía, había caído rendido por la fiebre y el cansancio. Sin saberlo realmente, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Lo llamó varias veces, aunque Ranma solo se movía ligeramente o gemía. Akane desesperó más y lo zarandeó con fuerza, lo sujetó y lo puso boca arriba, llamándole insistentemente. Por fin, él abrió los ojos y se giró hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¿Akane?

- ¡Ranma! ¡Mira nada más! Estás muy caliente. Te lo dije, pero nunca me escuchas. Estás resfriado y…

- Akane…

- Pero eso te pasa por no escuchar mis consejos, ya lo sabía. Pero que ganas las tuyas de andar por ahí. ¿Sabes que soy pésima para cuidar enfermos?

- Akane…

- Pero tenías que estropear éste fin de semana también. No sé que haré y…

- Me siento muy mal…

Akane se giró con brusquedad hacia dónde estaba Ranma, nuevamente ésa sensación terrible la invadió. Ranma acababa de pronunciar ésas palabras de una forma que la hizo hacerse muy pequeña y asustada. Ranma Saotome, el gran Ranma Saotome acaba de mostrar debilidad ante ella, y peor aún, era una debilidad preocupante. Akane tembló y tocó su frente.

- Ya…ya lo sé. Voy…voy a llamar al doctor Tofú, no te preocupes. Regreso en seguida.

Bajó como un rayo las escaleras para buscar el teléfono, tecleó con nerviosismo y esperó, una voz amable y aparentemente mayor le contestó al otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Diga, consultorio del doctor Tofú?

- Eh… ¿Diga? Habla Akane Tendo. Somos pacientes del doctor Tofú. Dígame, ¿se encontrará él?

- Ah, ¡hola, Akane! No, el doctor salió para la capital a un curso de medicina avanzada. Regresará el lunes. Dime, ¿es algo importante?

- Pues…en realidad sí. Mi…quiero decir, un familiar mío está muy enfermo. Tiene mucha fiebre y…no sé que hacer. Llueve a cántaros y el doctor Tofú es el único que conozco que va a domicilio.

- Será mejor que no expongas a ésa persona, Akane. Podría ser peor, como una neumonía o pulmonía, mejor hazle los cuidados ahí mismo. Si quieres, te paso la receta de una medicina muy eficaz…

- Yo…no sé. Supuse lo mejor sería darle atención médica directa…además yo no soy buena cuidando personas. Soy muy…- estuvo a punto de decir "torpe" pero se detuvo – soy muy descuidada.

- No te preocupes, si sigues mis indicaciones no habrá problema. Escucha, primero vas…

Y Akane apuntó con letra por letra, con mucha dedicación todo lo que la secretaria del doctor le dijo. Se había inquietado más, porque ahora tendría que hacerlo todo ella sola y eso era muy estresante. Aún así, se armó de valor y llenó una bandeja con agua fresca y unos paños, y subió hasta la recámara del muchacho.

Lo encontró más rojo y con más malestar que como lo dejó. Se hincó a su lado y quitó el mojado fleco por el sudor de la frente. Puso un paño en ella y esperó un poco. Luego hizo lo mismo, también por su rostro y su cuello. Él no se había percatado aparentemente de nada, porque no abrió los ojos ni un segundo, ni emitió ninguna palabra, más que sonidos de disgusto.

No quería llamarle y despertarlo, si es que estaba dormido, además ¿qué iba a decirle? No se atrevería a regañarlo de nuevo, tampoco sabía que indicación darle. Cuando el agua estuvo tibia la cambió de nuevo, la mirada de Akane estaba puesta en el rostro de Ranma, esperando que éste hiciera cualquier cosa o despertara.

Tocó de nuevo su cara y se sentía más fresca. Había dejado de sudar y su expresión se había reducido a una más tranquila, eso alivió a Akane también.

- Ay Ranma…- suspiró – siempre me estás causando dolores de cabeza. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Sin embargo, aquí estoy. ¿Me escuchas? No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar así. Pero necesito tu medicina, si no empeorarás. Ya no estás tan mal, no tardaré.

Se levantó no sin antes dejarle otro paño en la frente, se apuró a salir, no quería tardarse. No sabía en qué momento podría subirle la fiebre, o sentirse peor. Por eso, cogió la sombrilla más cercana que encontró, y salió a la fría lluvia.

No prestó atención al semáforo, y por eso, casi la arrolla un camión. Tampoco se fijó en que el bolso se le cayó dos veces, ni de que la farmacia que buscaba estaba más lejana de otra que pasó. Su mente estaba demasiado abrumada y eso le impedía pensar con claridad. Ése Ranma. Siempre causaba algún infortunio en su vida. Aparte de terco y descuidado, se había empeñado en seguir su condenada voluntad. Ahora la había metido de nuevo en un inconveniente y estaban solos. Si tan sólo Kasumi estuviera ahí, ella ya habría solucionado el asunto. Pero no estaba, debía enfrentarlo sola y arreglarlo.

Pasó de inmediato por la farmacia y solicitó el medicamento. En cuanto se fue, una muchacha de cabellos café entró tras ella. Solicitó un ungüento para las quemaduras.

- Vaya, al menos tú no estás resfriada, Ukyo.

- No, yo sé abrigarme muy bien, además no hace tanto frío – dijo ella pagando la cuenta.

- Hace rato vino una chica, Akane Tendo. ¿Es tu amiga, no?

- Soy amiga de la familia Tendo, sí – dijo Ukyo con cierta incomodidad.

- Dijo que un familiar suyo estaba enfermo. El chico que vive con ellos… ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Ranma? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

Akane desconocía completamente que Ukyo se había enterado de todo, pero lo que más ignoraba era que Ukyo se había topado con Kodachi en el supermercado, porque ésta estaba planeando cocinar un gran pastel, y Ukyo estaba dispuesta a llevarle algo de comer a Ranma. Así, Kodachi escuchó a Ukyo hablar en voz alta decir "Qué le prepararé a Ranma…algo que no lo ponga más enfermo" y juntas, en medio de una absurda discusión volaron hasta el dojo Tendo. Ahí en la puerta, para acabar de rematar, estaba Shampoo, que acababa de llegar con una orden de tallarines caseros. Recordemos que ésta ya sabía de la ausencia de la familia, y no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de involucrarse en el asunto.

De éste modo, las tres entraron en el Dojo. Haciendo el mayor ruido y alboroto que sus cuerpos y mentes les permitieron hacer, pelearon llamando a Ranma inútilmente, que seguía acostado en el piso de arriba.

- ¡Qué tontas son! Shampoo será la única que podrá cuidar de Ranma, eso no queda la menor duda. – dijo la china abriéndose espacio.

- ¿Tú? – la retó Ukyo – Por favor, Shampoo, no me hagas reír. Sabes muy bien que él y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, y él confía mucho más en mí que en ti.

- ¿Quién dice eso? – bufó Shampoo.

- Por lo menos lo sé, porque no huye de mí cada vez que me ve.

- Ranma no huye de… bueno, eso no importa – fingió Shampoo – ahora yo seré quien cuide de él, apártate niña fea.

- Ninguna de las dos hará tal cosa – interfirió Kodachi – porque Ranma se quedará a mi cuidado, y comerá la comida casera que le traje.

- Por supuesto que no, comerá mis tallarines – contestó Shampoo.

- Evidentemente lo único que él comerá serán mis panes – advirtió Ukyo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues tal vez simplemente deberíamos pelear y ver quién se encargará de Ranma, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Kodachi sacando su listón de gimnasia.

- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Shampoo desafiante – sé que yo seré la vencedora.

- ¡Jamás!

Y así, entre alegatas y discusiones, las tres absurdas chicas comenzaron a pelear, tirando jarrones, rompiendo cortinas, manchado el piso y la alfombra, siendo alguna que otra arrojada hacia la pared y dejándola abollada, también lanzando sus objetos de defensa y en ataque, y así, todo se volvió un caos. Ninguna de las tres cedía ante las otras, y comenzaron a desesperar, siendo cada vez más rudas, insultándose y burlándose si alguna de las otras iba perdiendo o se caía.

Ranma abrió los ojos. Aquel escándalo lo había despertado y estaba seguro de quién se trataba. Lo que no entendía es porque Akane no estaba ahí, porque no podía escuchar su voz. Bajó con lentitud sintiendo aún una pesadez en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Las tres se giraron hacia él, que estaba al pie de la escalera. En cuando lo vieron se arrojaron a su cuello o sus brazos.

- ¡Ranma! – suspiró Shampoo - ¡Yo cuidaré de ti…!

- Claro que no, yo lo haré. ¿Verdad mi amor? – insistió Kodachi.

- Yo soy la más indicada para cuidarte, Ran – Chan. ¿Verdad que sí? Nos tenemos confianza y si te sientes mal puedes decírmelo.

- Oigan… - dijo Ranma intentando zafarse inútilmente del abrazo de las tres – no creo que necesite nada, además ya alguien está cuidándome.

- ¿Te refieres a…? ¡No estarás hablando de Akane! – se escandalizó Ukyo – Seguro que te mata si quiere darte sopa caliente para tu resfriado.

Las tres comenzaron a reír con sorna, y Ranma se zafó.

- Como sea, es mejor que se vayan.

- La única que se quedará seré yo – dijo Shampoo con orgullo – ustedes ya pueden irse a sus casas, a ver la televisión, niñitas.

- Claro que no, mejor vete tú a atender tu negocio de pacotilla – dijo Kodachi con desdén.

- Bah, una malcriada como tú no sabe lo que es trabajar, tú eres la que debería irse, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer – le dijo Ukyo.

- ¿Qué te pasa niña? ¡No eres más que una habladora! – se defendió Kodachi – soy mucho más fuerte y bella que tú.

- ¡No me digas!

Y así se reanimó la batalla, Ranma intentó detenerlas, pero fue imposible.

Akane atravesó la última avenida que daba para por fin llegar a su casa, cuando escuchó semejantes gritos, e incluso un florero cayó cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Sí, el florero que acababa de hacerse añicos salió justo de la barda de su casa, de inmediato Akane aceleró el paso y cuando entró, se encontró con la cosa más molesta y escandalosa que hubiera visto nunca. Ukyo y Shampoo ya tenían el cabello todo alborotado, Kodachi traía roto el leotardo y su casa era sencillamente un completo desastre.

- ¿¡Qué rayos creen que hacen?! – les gritó Akane.

- Akane, ya viniste – dio Ukyo desafiante - ¿No me digas que tú también quieres pelear?

- ¡¿Pelear, pelear por qué?!

- Pues para ver quién de nosotras cuida a Ranma mientras está enfermo. – contestó Kodachi.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, las tres chicas ya hubieran muerto varias veces, por la que les echó Akane en cuestión.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a meterse en mi, a romper tantas cosas, a ensuciarla? ¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a Ranma? ¡Así nunca va a aliviarse!

- Oye, oye, cálmate – dijo Shampoo - ¿Siempre eres así de violenta?

- ¿Violenta yo? ¿Y lo que acaban de hacer ustedes como le llaman? ¿Un ritual amistoso? ¡Largo de aquí!

- No tienes derecho a echarnos – dijo Ukyo – porque tenemos todo nuestro derecho de cuidar de Ranma si queremos.

Akane se dio vuelta y las dejó ahí, le pareció extraño que Ranma no estuviese con ellas por no escuchar el ruido. Subió y no lo encontró en su colchón y cuando bajó y pasó por el pasillo, pudo ver uno de sus brazos en la loza, que se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¡Ranma!

Lo encontró tirado ahí. Aparentemente había despertado seguramente, y había bajado a ver que sucedía, pero estaba claro que aún no estaba nada bien.

- Dios mío, Ranma, estás ardiendo. – dijo Akane con voz angustiada - ¿Cómo pudiste levantarte?

Entonces, al escuchar la voz de las muchachas, sintió que la sangre le hervía y se dirigió hacia ellas a la estancia.

- ¿Están contentas? – les gritó - ¡Por su culpa Ranma ahora está peor, no debió de haberse levantado! ¿Y dicen que les importa él? ¡No son más que unas egoístas! ¡Lárguense de mi casa! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Las muchachas la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero dejaron de golpearse y gritar. En un instante, las tres ya caminaban rumbo a la avenida, afuera del Dojo.

- Vaya… - dijo Ukyo, que aunque siempre ha sido muy terca, es la más consciente de las tres – no sé, creo que deberíamos regresar y ayudarle, ¿no?

- Mmm, no lo creo – dijo Shampoo – además no quiero que Ranma empeore.

Akane corrió apenas cerró la puerta detrás de las chicas, la habían hecho enfurecer en serio. Pos su culpa él había tenido que levantarse, y seguramente también haber hecho algún esfuerzo porque dejaran de pelear y se fueran, y eso le había afectado. Cuando tocó su frente, lo encontró mucho más caliente y jadeante.

- Ranma…- le llamó – ven, levántate. Vamos a tu habitación, te vas a enfriar más aquí.

Ranma se levantó con lentitud y Akane pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿Listo? Vamos.

Pero el chico se fue de lado, estaba demasiado débil.

- No importa, está bien – le dijo ella – yo te cargaré.

- No seas boba Akane – le dijo Ranma con dificultad – no sabes que tan pesado puedo ser.

- Y tú no sabes que tan fuerte puedo ser – le sonrió ella – anda, no discutas.

Le costó un poco de trabajo levantarlo, y por supuesto aún más llevarlo por las escaleras. Pero era completamente necesario.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó Ranma.

- Pues es mejor que descanses acá. – le explicó Akane – tu cuarto es mucho más frío.

- No es necesario… mejor vayamos a mi habitación…

- De verdad que eres muy necio – dijo Akane recostándolo.

En segundos, Ranma entró en una especie de crisis por la fiebre, sudaba demasiado y hacía muecas de dolor o se agarraba la cabeza. Estaba claro que se había puesto mucho peor. Akane trajo la bandeja con agua, y con las manos temblorosas, no dejaba de refrescarlo, aunque en estómago lo sentía pesado y estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Akane?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes? A… a pesar de que siempre te estoy molestado, y te digo cosas… en realidad… aunque seas mala cocinera, y pésima para muchas otras cosas…creo… creo que nadie me hubiera podido cuidar como tú.

- ¿Qué dices? – se sonrojó Akane mirando a otro lado – no soy tan buena como Kasumi.

- Pues…eso no lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo eso… la verdad… no creo poder encontrar una mejor compañera.

- ¡Ranma!

- Debo…estar loco para seguir diciendo tonterías a cada minuto…¿no es así? Para decirte que Shampoo, Ukyo o Kadachi son mejor que tú…no es verdad…

- En verdad yo creo que estás delirando, Ranma. Debe ser la fiebre – dijo ella virándose. – Ojalá…ojalá fueras así siempre.

Cuando se giró para cambiarle el paño, Ranma estaba completamente dormido. Así pasó una larga y tumultuosa noche, y el chico abrió los ojos con lentitud sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

- Vaya… ése no es mi techo.

Al girarse sintió algo en su mano, Akane estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, con una de sus manos sostenía la suya. Ranma sintió que el calor se le subía.

- Oye Akane – le llamó con suavidad – despierta.

- ¿Um?

Ella enderezó el rostro y quedó frente al de él. Inmediatamente con una de sus manos tocó su frente.

- ¡Ya no tienes fiebre!

- No…

- Qué alivio – suspiró Akane.

- Oye…- le llamó - ¿No me digas que estuviste aquí toda la noche?

- Pues…pues sí. Alguien tenía que cuidarte. ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

- No, solo fragmentos, muy confusos – dijo Ranma.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo Akane - ¿Entonces no recuerdas cuando me dijiste que yo era mejor que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?

- ¿Eh?...eh… - tartamudeó Ranma - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo jamás diría semejante cosa!

- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Y porqué no? – le dijo Akane desafiante.

- Pues… ¡Pues porque es obvio! ¿Quién podría comparar la belleza de Shampoo, el carácter de Ukyo y la habilidad de Kodachi, con tu fealdad, tu insoportable carácter u tu torpeza?

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – le rugió ella - ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti, que te cuido! ¡Jamás debí de haberlo hecho, porque no eres más que un malagradecido, insensato! Pero no te preocupes la próxima vez te dejaré ahí…

Ranma parpadeó un momento.

- Akane…

- ¡Sí, te dejaré y que te pongas mal, total, a mí que me va a importar! ¡Si no eres más que un patán sin sentimientos y…!

- ¡Akane!

- Aunque no te importe ya no te voy a rogar, ¿me oyes? Jamás volveré a…

-¡AKANE!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Gracias.

Akane lo miró. Ranma sonreía. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan malo.

- Bueno, ya que estás mejor, iré a prepararte algo de desayunar, ayer no comiste nada.

Ella se puso de pie con rapidez y Ranma miró la puerta por donde la muchacha había salido.

- Si ésta no es la chica más indicada para mí no sé quién será entonces. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Que iba a preparar _ella_ el desayuno? ¡Oye, Akane! ¡Espera! ¿No quieres mejor ordenar algo?

- ¿Por qué? – se oyó su voz inocente.

- ¿Qué no ves que me acabo de aliviar del resfriado? ¿Quieres que me enferme ahora también del estómago?

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Nada, que estás seguro muy cansada y mejor ordenamos algo…

- ¡No, repite lo que dijiste! ¡Raaaanma!

- ¡No dije nada…!

No alcanzó a terminar, porque un cacerolazo cayó sobre cierta trenza.

.

.

F I N.

.

.

_Hola! Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado, A veces no valoramos a las personas hasta que hacen algo realmente desinteresado por nosotros, ¿no? Y tampoco nos damos cuenta de que alguna persona es realmente valiosa, hasta que tiene peligro de perderse, por salud, o por lo que sea. Ojalá me den sus opiniones, me encantaría escucharlas._

_Besos,_

_Kayleigh. _


End file.
